legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Dark Skies Trailer 2
(Scene shows various scene from Season's 14 though 16) David: Cerberus, Fire Lord Ozai, Galvanax, the IMC, Lothor, Sledge, the Dazzling's.... We faced many enemies, made friends, overcame all challenges... But this... Might be our greatest threat yet. (Scene goes over to the destroyed ruins of New Shine. Various heroes are seen looking at it from moniters. Scene changes the E-10 speaking with Tommy Oliver) Tommy: What happened to New Shine... No one could have fore saw that... But now is the time for action. (Grabs a case) Time for you to assume your roles as Rangers once more. (Tommy opens the case which has the E-10 Morphers. Scene goes to Mick speaking with the heroes) Mick: This threat that attacked New Shine. We don't know what they are, though we have confirmed they are not from this Multi-Universe. Which is why... You all must take a trip. To another Multi-universe. A new adventure in a new Multi-Universe... (Scene goes to the heroes standing out side a ship) Cloe: Mom and dad told me they met and teamed up with heroes from another Multi-Universe. I'd never imagine I'd go to one. David: None of us I think could have. Jane: I'm excited to see the new universe! Whole new places to see! (Scene changes to the shadow realm and Alkorin see them arrive to the Multi-Universe) Alkorin: The Knights of the Just... You're here at last. New allies... (Scene goes over to Knights meeting Seris and the Protectors) Seris: So... You're the the Knights everyone was talking about? Daniel: Yeah, we're here to help out in whatever way we can. Seris: Yeah, that's what they all say at first. (Lenius is shown facepalming) New enemies... (Scene shows the heroes seeing the Targhuls climb over the walls in hordes) Marion WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS!? Sarah: GUYS WE GOTTA MOVE! MORE ARE COMING! (Scene shows Jane Jones with Daniel Sacro) Jane: Stay the hell away from Cloe and Danny. Daniel Sacro: Try and stop me. (Brody and the Ninja Steel Rangers are facing shadow creatures) Brody: These creatures... They are the ones who attacked New Shine! (Scene shows Jack and Lexi are together) Lexi: Do you think we can win this...? Jack: .... And a Battle to decide the fate... Of the Omniverse.... (Scene shows Marion on the Poseidon's Dragon, using her Cyberkinesis to gather machine parts. She creates to giant laser canons on her Back. The lasers start to charge up) Nathan: FIRE!!!! Ashylnn: FIRE!!!! (The Poseidon's Dragon shoots all its guns as Marion fires her lasers. The target is a giant warship) (Various scenes play out. One shows Daniel in his E-10 form trying to out run one, another shows Kotoko suddenly having a tendril wrapped around her neck as a Targhul tries to choke her, the next shows Cloe holding up a psychic Barrier to try and stop an attack from a Praetorian) Andrak: Impressive Masaru, you're much more powerful than I anticipated. Hopefully I'll be able to savor this battle before I slaughter you mercilessly. (Masaru glares at Andrak. A scene of the Ninja Steel Rangers Megazord fighting a giant Targhul queen, another of Kapralov in his rock form slams the ground, next scene goes to Lexi holding on to some roots of a plant, trying to take what's attacking it.) (We see Daniel watching Cloe as she floats in the air ready as a large group of Shadows surround her with their weapons raised.) Daniel: Cloe.... (Cloe glows as the Shadow Captain raises his weapon.) Shadow Captain: FIRE NOW!! (Scene shows Masaru and Nagisa standing with the Ryu Ranger as they prepare to fight Shadows, we see the E-10 and their allies standing side By side. Finally Alkorin preparing to attack) Alkorin: Finally... The new Omniverse will be born as one. (Alkorin attacks) LOTM: DARK SKIES (We see a black screen. It slowly shows David Johnson in his E-10 form, without his helmet, floating in a dark void. Suddenly he starts to glow in a red aura. And more aura's start to arrive and go to David. First blue, then green, yellow, pink, purple, a darker red, a darker blue, a brighter yellow, a bright blue, a darker green, and finally brown. As the aura's enter David, he slowly raises his head. He opens his eyes showing they are red as his aura flares up) David: Rrrrraaaaahhh! (Start to glow in a pure white light) UWHOAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! (The bright light covers the screen...) Coming soon... Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Coolautiz Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:LOTM: Dark Skies Category:Previews